


Auror Recruitment

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #47: “You came, and changed the way I feel...”, Broken heart</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Auror Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #47: “You came, and changed the way I feel...”, Broken heart
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Auror Recruitment

~

Severus took Harry to his local market. When they walked in, everything seemed fine, but soon people started staring. Since he’d been going to that market for years, he knew Harry had to be causing the stir. 

Harry took it all in stride, although when people began whispering excitedly, his shoulders stiffened. To Severus’ surprise, however, he clung fast to Severus’ hand, clearly not concerned that people would know they were together. 

They’d gathered most of the required ingredients when a woman approached. “Are you Harry Potter?” 

Harry sighed and, pasting on a smile, turned to face her. “Yes, ma’am.” 

She clapped her hands. “How exciting! I wish my Rose was here, she just loves you. She’ll have a broken heart when I tell her she missed seeing you. She has such a crush.” 

Harry coughed. 

The woman giggled. “Oh, but you don’t need to hear all that. Do you think you could sign something for me? You know, to prove I actually met you.” 

“Er...sure.” 

As she produced a handkerchief, and Harry drew his wand, she continued to babble. “...must say we all feel much safer now that you’ve become an Auror, what with the way you dealt with You-Know-Who. I’m sure you get that a lot. I wasn’t encouraging my children to go into that field before, so dangerous, but you came and changed the way I feel about Aurors--” 

“Thanks.” Harry handed her back the handkerchief. “Have a good day.” 

“You, too!” 

Once she was out of earshot, Severus murmured, “Do you have everything you require?” 

Harry inspected the basket. “I need garlic.” 

“I have that at home.” 

“Then, yes, I do.” 

“Good.” Severus drew Harry to him, Apparating him back to his home. When they landed, Harry stumbled. “We didn’t pay!” 

“I’ve an account there.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “Why did we leave so abruptly?” 

Severus hummed. Taking the basket from Harry, he placed it on the table, drawing Harry close. “Because I wanted to show you that you changed the way _I_ feel about Aurors, too.” 

Harry grinned. “So I’m a one man recruitment ad for the DMLE?” 

Smirking, Severus leaned in, kissing him. “Indeed, and a most effective one.” 

~


End file.
